la vida cambia
by LalyMalfoyGranger
Summary: te encuentras en las penumbras de una habitación que no es tuya, en una cama que se ha vuelto tu lecho más frecuente desde que todo inicio, te volteas en la cama, extiendes la mano y encuentras tibio el lugar que ocupaba la persona que se encontraba antes a tu lado.


Hola de nuevo en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han visto mis historias anteriores y me han dicho que les encanta, se les agradece infinitamente.

En esta ocasión les traigo una pequeña historia, no es un one shot, pero tampoco se de cuantos capítulos constara o de cómo se irá desarrollando la historia, todo depende de la musa que me inspire, tampoco se el tiempo de actualización, puede que sea corto o largo ya veremos.

Por lo pronto a leer.

PD.: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a quien dedico este capítulo en honor a su cumpleaños y como olvidar a Harry en este día especial.

 _ **La vida es un instinto de desarrollo, de supervivencia, de acumulación de fuerzas, de poder.**_

 _ **Nietzsche**_

Que pasa después de que todo te ha salido mal, que prosigue, cual es el siguiente paso en el declive infortunio de tu vida, cuando todo es tan oscuro, que sucede, es esto lo que se siente, un vacío profundo, un corazón roto en miles de pedazos, incapacidad de llorar cuando es lo que más se necesita, que es esto, que hago con este dolor, cuando sientes que todo te han fallado, la puta vida te ha fallado y no se quiere hacer responsable de sus acciones.

Y aquí te encuentras en las penumbras de una habitación que no es tuya, en una cama que se ha vuelto tu lecho más frecuente desde que todo inicio, con alguien en quien nunca pensaste volver a encontrarte, con el que ni en tus mejores sueños o peores pesadillas te viste manteniendo algo parecido a un trato cordial.

Sonríes, los sueños, cuantos sueños se terminaron para ti, cuantas cosas no perdiste en todo este tiempo, la ilusión, sí, eso y mucho más, todo por esa maldita guerra, por todos los idiotas fanáticos de la sangre pura y conceptos arcaicos sin fundamento que manejaba sus vidas. Todo por un loco suicida, narcisista y demente con aires de grandeza e inmortalidad, genocida sin escrúpulos al que no le importo acabar con la vida de miles de inocentes con tal de cumplir sus propósitos.

Sientes como los recuerdos se agolpan en tu mente luchando por hacerse notar unos con otros, la angustia se hace presente de nuevo, pero que hacer cuando ya nada se puede hacer, cuando una vida que se fue no puede regresas más, el recuerdo de tus padres se hace presente, la casa en llamas, tus gritos desgarradores llamándolos, aurores tratando de contrarrestar el fuego maldito invocado por los mortifagos, los gritos de tus padres en llamas y las últimas palabras de tu madre, _sé feliz hija, te amamos._

Y luego el silencio, ese silencio que te lleva a la locura y piensas que si tan solo Mundungus hubiese llegado antes para avisar, para advertirles lo que estaba pasando, tus padres aun seguirían con vida, si tan solo tú no hubieses ido con Harry, si te hubieses quedado en Grimauld Place para recibir las noticias de Mundungus, si tan solo este hubiese estado pendiente de su única maldita tarea, vigilar los alrededores de la casa de tus padres en Australia, pero el jodido destino no se apiado de ti, y ellos encontraron a tus padres, a esos que enviaste muy lejos a Australia sin recuerdos para protegerlos, mismos a los que los sádicos mortifagos encontraron y torturaron sin piedad, a los que hechizaron hasta que se rompió tu hechizo y que sin más quemaron vivos, los únicos que te amaron incondicionalmente a pesar del destino que sellaste sobre ellos, y los que te reconocieron en sus últimos momentos de agonía.

Tapas tu boca con una mano, odias esto, odias cuando los recuerdos acuden sin permiso a tu mente, cuando sin control alguno empiezan a torturarte de la misma manera una y otra vez, lo más tristes, es que quisieras desahogarte llorando, pero las lágrimas no acuden a ti, no lo hacen por más que se las imploras, te has quedado seca, desde ese día, por más que lo intentas no puedes llorar, y eso es lo más agobiante, porque, como sacas toda esa angustia que llevas dentro acumulada, ese dolor insoportable que se aloja en tu pecho cada día, todos los días desde que ocurrió esa masacre.

Te dices que te lo mereces, eres la culpable de lo sucedido, ni siquiera Harry, solo tú, porque tú fuiste con él, a pesar de que él te dijo que no era tu obligación, insististe a morir y ahora los muertos son tus padres.

Te volteas en la cama, extiendes la mano y encuentras tibio el lugar que ocupaba la persona que se encontraba antes a tu lado, y entonces te das cuenta que fue eso lo que te despertó, el movimiento de la cama cuando el salió de ella, escuchas con atención, la ducha se escucha de fondo y supones que se está dando un baño, tratas de tranquilizarte y te propones dormir no quieres que el vea tu rostro atribulado por tu pasado, suficiente tiene él con el propio.

Te pones boca abajo en el colchón y tratas de conciliar el sueño, estas en duerme vela cuando sientes un cuerpo frio sobre el tuyo, un agradable aroma a jabón invade tus sentidos, suspiras, a él le encanta dormir así, como lo sabes, bueno después de tanto tiempo en lo mismo es normal que notes ese pequeño detalle, pero te da igual que te aplaste contra el colchón, si con eso sientes la calidez de su cuerpo, el palpitar de su corazón contra tu espalda y su respiración en tu oído, ese aliento mentolado que te vuelve loca.

Acaricia tus cabellos, una lenta caricia que te llena de calma, deposita suave besos en tu nuca y suspiras, te sientes relajada, una paz infinita te invade, sientes como el sueño vuelve a apoderarse de tu cuerpo y agradecida le extiendes tus brazos a Morfeo para que te lleve con él y le ruegas que no te permita soñar, que te aleje de las pesadillas que atormentan tu subconscientes antes de volver a la realidad que te depara el amanecer.

Nox…

… Gracias por su apoyo, perdón en algún error que cometa, mismo se debe a las prisas.

No se olviden de los Reviews el mejor regalo que se puede dar…


End file.
